


all we do is drive

by mave_m



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mave_m/pseuds/mave_m
Summary: Day 6: Endings/BeginningsThis is actually the first time I'm joining the fiveyaweek as I just explored tumblr and I'm not quite aware with the rules, should I have started at Day 1? I'm sorry.But, anything for Fiveya 😅
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	all we do is drive

Five, Vanya couldn't explain what made her fall in love with him.

Yes, he is rich.

Yes, he's tall and handsome.

Yes, he's smart.

But Five was an asshole, and Vanya didn't know what she did to make him be kind to her.

_Too kind that she developed feelings for him._

"You're thinking of something," Five suddenly said, interrupting Vanya from her thoughts. "You shouldn't be thinking about college when you're with me, V."

Five has always called her 'V' something about how it was his name in roman numerals, and that he was the only one allowed to call him that.

Vanya smiled. "Thank you for picking me up," she whispered, watching Five bite his lip to prevent himself from smiling. "Even though it's just because Pogo forgot to book me a taxi."

Five shakes his head, not taking his eyes off the road. "I picked you up, because I wanted to."

It broke Vanya's heart to study abroad for her music, she didn't want to be far away from him, but Five was really happy for her and Vanya just wanted to make him proud. So she packed this bags with his help, gripping her violin in one hand as she wished for him to kiss her or even tell her that he likes her too.

 _He didn't._ He waved his hand, a smile on his face as he wished him well.

"You've gotten thin, my Vanya." Grace, her aunt told her, welcoming her with open arms and a kiss on her cheeks.

"That's what I told her, Mom. Van doesn't listen to me anymore," Five said, standing behind Vanya, close that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. Vanya held onto the dining table, her knees wobbly, she was probably blushing and Grace gave her a knowing look, smiling before excusing herself. "Sit."

Vanya tilted her head, watching Five gather the ingredients to make a fluffernutter. "Will you be making for me or will I just watch you make one for yourself?"

Five chuckled, looking over his shoulder to show Vanya his smirk. "I'm not that much of an asshole as you think."

Oh, but he was, he didn't care about anyone else but himself, he's smart and he knows it, he's arrogant and a few more negative adjectives that you could think of.

_An asshole that Vanya truly loves._

"You should eat more," Five said, sliding the plate in front of Vanya, a coffee mug in his hand as he sat in front of her.

" _Five,"_ Vanya whispered, smiling to herself.

"Yeah?" Five asked, raising his brows as he leaned back.

"I missed you."

Five smiled, nodding. "I missed you as well, V."

* * *

Everyone knew about Vanya's feelings for Five. Grace, Pogo, even Reginald Hargreeves knows that Vanya, the girl across the street was in love with Five. Five was smart, he should've figured it out earlier. 

Klaus was laughing, waking Vanya up from her sleep, frowning when Five wasn't beside her. When Reginald and her parents died, Grace made it her job to make sure that Vanya still has a family, her parents being rich and all, made sure that she won't be having any problems for the rest of her laugh. Five and Vanya always sleeps in the same room. 

"Hey," Vanya whispered. Klaus waved, looking at his palm to check if the tattoo was showing the right words. "Have you seen, Five?" 

Klaus nodded, pointing to the room where Pogo keeps the tapes and the control over the cameras. Vanya mouthed a "thank you." Klaus nodded and ate his cereal. 

" _Yes, you'll meet her soon, tomorrow sounds good."_ Vanya smiled when he saw Five in his silk pajamas, his hair was ruffled and he had one hand on his waist. " _I'll bring her to work."_

Vanya tried to creep up to surprise him, but she heard his voice. "You know, I can see you, V."

Vanya rolled her eyes. "Hi."

Five sighs. "Hi, Vanya. Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep without you." Five watched Vanya's cheeks flush, looking down. "But yeah, I should sleep now. Kinda tired."

"V," Five called her, Vanya looking at the floor. "I'm still your best friend."

"We're adults now, sleeping together would be weird."

"Who cares if we're weird?" Five smirks, pulling Vanya to run up his room, not caring about Klaus' voice.

Vanya didn't know that it was possible for her to fall in love even more.

* * *

Vanya woke up, the sun shining in Five's face. "Stop," Five whispered, feeling Vanya trace shapes on his cheeks.

"Your cheeks are red, I could bite it."

Five smiled. "I'm going to introduce you to someone, dress nicely, yeah?"

Vanya felt weird, Five didn't pull her close to him, which he does every morning, but she nodded. "Okay," Vanya whispered, facing the other side, trying to get more sleep.

Five sighed, snaking his hands to Vanya's waist. "I'm sorry, _Van_."

The music were hurting her ears, and honestly her eyes were blurry from the tears, Klaus was nowhere to be found and she wanted to curl up in the floor and die.

She wasn't drunk, she doesn't drink. But she may have ordered a whiskey or whatever the man beside her was having.

" _Let's go home."_ Vanya felt hands on her arm, she looked up to see Five's annoyed face.

"Are you mad at me?" Vanya asked, Five didn't have to make an effort to carry her into the car. "Klaus."

"Can manage." Vanya heard Five respond, making sure that he puts the seatbelt on her. "I'm not mad at you, Vanya."

"Is Dolores mad at me?" Five shakes his head, his eyes focused on the road. " _I didn't know."_

"It's fine."

Vanya shakes her head, it wasn't fine. She kissed him, and he pushed her away. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Van."

Vanya removed her seatbelt, facing Five, which wasn't hard given her small frame. Five was being an asshole to her, something she didn't expect would come. " _I have loved you for the longest time, Five."_

Five shakes his head, making Vanya's tears fall. "You can't say that to me, V."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, even of you're an asshole, even if you make other people cry at work, _even if you don't love me."_

Five shakes his head again, his jaw was clenched. "Don't do this, Vanya, you just met my girlfriend."

Vanya nods, Dolores was nice and smart just like Five. " _Would it really kill you if we kiss?"_

Five looks at Vanya, seeing that she had tears in her eyes and a bitter smile. "Van–"

He shouldn't have taken his eyes off the road, especially at night. Five swerved, trying to save both of them, but Vanya managed to pull the steering wheel away to make sure that the impact was barely on Five.

"No!" Five shouted, looking at Vanya's bloody face. Five shakes his head as he tries to reach into her, to get her out of the car. " _Stay with me, V."_

"You called me," Vanya whispered. "V."

Five nods. "You're my V, you're the only one."

Vanya smiles, closing her eyes for a second. " _I'm your, V."_

Five holds her hands, bringing it near his mouth, placing soft kisses. " _You're my only, V."_

Vanya nods, her breathing was shallow. She reaches to touch Five's cheeks with her bloody hand. " _The End,"_ Vanya whispers. "I love you, Five."

Vanya always loved fairytale's, believing in happy ending, which annoyed Five when they were growing up, he hated that he had to be her prince charming. But right now, he wanted to believe that there was a happy ending.

"This isn't a happy ending, V." Vanya smiles. Five could hear the sirens. "Not yet, you want a happy ending yeah?"

Vanya shakes her head, barely feeling Five tighten his grasp on her hand. " _I love you, Five. I wish for your happy ending."_

Vanya closed her eyes, her hands falling on her lap. " _I loved you, V. Trust me, I loved you so damn much_." Five tried to be her prince charming, kissing her hand, calling her name, even _praying._

But fairytale's doesn't always have a happy ending; This was Five and Vanya's. Untold feelings, a whole lot of blood, and a missing part of Five's heart for the rest of his life.


End file.
